Unova Island
by Akka777
Summary: 21 pokemon arrive at a mysterious island, only to find that there is a murderer there, picking them off one by one. Who will die? Who will survive? And who. Is. The murderer?
1. Chapter 1

This story is based off Dark Amphithere's, which is based off the book "And then there were none". Both are amazing, so you should definitely read them. Be prepared for a bit of fourth-wall breaking this story! Rated M for violence, death... What did you expect? It is a murder mystery, which is a double m... Anyway, here we go...

**000**

"Isn't it weird that we were both invited to the island?" said Weedle, trying to break the ice with a green pokemon that resembled a caterpillar.

"Umm, yeah." mumbled the Caterpie, quietly, giving him an awkward smile.

"Hey!" called a voice from nearby.

"What in the world?!" exclaimed Weedle. Him and Caterpie were riding a Lapras to a mysterious 'Unova Island'. They had been invited by Kyogre to "The number one resort in all of Unova." Come to think of it, he should have looked for one in Kanto. Anyway, he and Caterpie had both got invites, and it seemed a fox and a duck had too. "Hey guys, I can see the island." said the Lapras. Caterpie looked on in awe as they approached the huge island. "Look!" exclaimed Weedle. "There's a _mansion!_"

"Well guys, goodbye!" said the Lapras. Weedle leapt off the Lapras, and ran to the mansion.

"Well, um, bye!" said Caterpie to the Lapras, hurrying after Weedle. As the Lapras left, a Gyrados arrived. "Oh, gurl! You have got a hell of a lot of explaining to do!" growled Fennekin. Then she stopped. "Hey! I know you!" she said to Weedle.

"Me?" he asked.

"Um, yeah! Don't play dumb with me! You're _the _Weedle! The model!"

"Oh... Hehe..." he said, sheepishly.

"Wait... Model?" asked a yellow duck, who promptly cracked up laughing.

"Oh, shut up Psyduck! All you've done is moan the whole way here!" screeched Fennekin.

"I could say the same about you..." he muttered under his breath.

"Hey... Guys?" said Caterpie in a small voice.

"Yeah Caterpie?" asked Weedle.

"If I'm not mistaken... That's Latios." he said, pointing to a flying figure.

"Maybe he's here instead of Kyogre? After all, I haven't seen him." suggested Fennekin. Latios swooped down and dropped off four pokemon. "No, no! Wait!" cried Psyduck. It was too late. He had already left. "Why did you want him?" asked Weedle.

"I have a bad feeling about this place..." he muttered. Fennekin had gone to greet the new pokemon. She was talking to a white pokemon with ribbons and bows coming from it's head. "Hi, I'm Sylveon!" he said. A dog trotted over.

"Um, hi, I'm Lillipup. It's nice to meet you all!" she said, kindly.

"Look, can we just go into the mansion? As for introductions, I'm Sunkern." he said, ruining the mood. "Yeah, let's open it up!" agreed Weedle. "What do you guys think?"

"Meh. I don't mind." said Shiny Umbreon.

"Wait..." began Fennekin.

"You're..." continued Weedle.

"SHINY!" they chorused.

"So?" she asked. "Are we gonna open the mansion or what?" Caterpie was opening the door in seconds. As soon as it was open, Weedle scurried in, followed by Fennekin, Shiny Umbreon, Lillipup, Sunkern and Caterpie. "You guys coming?" Lillipup asked Sylveon and Psyduck.

"Nah." said Psyduck. "As I said, I've got a bad feeling about this place..."

"Well, I'm going to explore." said Sylveon.

"Alright then!" called Lillipup, closing the door. They were in the lobby. It was huge, had a fireplace, sofa's, chairs, a dining room on one side of it and a kitchen on the other. There was a grand staircase that lead to a corridor that had a rail so you could see the lobby on the side closest to the lobby, and on the other, a whole lot of doors. About 21 in total. "I'm gonna choose a room!" exclaimed Fennekin. "Why?" asked Sunkern.

"Well, I'm assuming we're staying here. And I want a good room!" she cried, dragging her suitcase up the stairs. All of a sudden, the door opened, and three pokemon burst in. "Um, who the heck are you?" asked Sunkern.

"Oh, um, hi. I'm Audino!" said a peach and yellow pokemon, towing her suitcase into the lobby.

"Yo dudes! The names Sandile!" exclaimed a small crocodile.

"Hey dude!" said Weedle. Sandile's eyes narrowed.

"You mean, _dudette_."

"Oh... Heh..."

"'Sup y'all! I'm Sandslash! Come from down under!"

"Kanto?" asked Weedle.

"Nay. 'M from 'n 'stralian's game." Psyduck, who had just entered, looked very puzzled.

"Wha..?" he began.

"Turns out we're not the only one's here." said Lillipup. Psyduck decided not to tell her that was plainly obvious. Sylveon, who had returned from his travel, thought differently. "Cool!" he said.

"Did you find anything?" asked Caterpie, politely.

"Yeah, there's a cute little pond! That's it really. The rest is fields and woodland."

"Kyogre? What is this? Where is everyone?!" screeched an angry voice. A green leafy pokemon stormed in, followed by a big rock pokemon. "Oh, hello everyone! I'm Gigalith. Sorry about Servine. He's been like this the whole way." said the rock pokemon.

"Sorry? About _me?!_" yelled Servine, his eyes ablaze. Gigalith gave a little smirk and rolled his eyes. "I rest my case." Just then, a pink-skinned pokemon with a black dress and black hair poked her head round the door. "Oh, um, hello everybody. My name's Gothorita. It's nice to meet you all." she said, pushing the door open a bit more, to reveal a yellow cat-like pokemon. Gothorita walked in, followed by the cat. "Hi. I'm Meinfoo!" she said.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Meinfoo!" said Sylveon.

"Do you think this is it?" asked Audino, suddenly.

"Do you think this is what?" wondered Lillipup.

"Do you think there's more of us." finished Audino.

"Um, no offence, but how are any of us supposed to know?" said Sunkern.

"Oh... Err... I just meant..." she stuttered.

"She was just thinking. That's more than you've done so far!" said Sandile, crossly.

"Helloooooooo? Anybody there?" echoed a voice around the lobby. Everyone froze and turned to the door. A pink pokemon with purple flowers on it hoped in. "Oh! It seems there is! Hey Joltik, come here!" a little yellow spider ran into the room at top speed.

"Ooh, wow! More pokemon! Hi guys! I'm Joltik!" she said, running around the lobby and closely examining everything and anything she could find. "Hey!" cried Sandile, pulling a necklace out of the spiders grasp, "That's mine!"

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I really didn't mean to!" she grovelled, shuffling away from the croc, and accidentally bumping into a brown deer. "Watch where you're going!" she screamed. "Klink! Get my sanitiser! This THING just touched me!"

"Y-Yes ma'am!" said two little gears that were attached to each other, grabbing some sanitiser and handing it to the deer. "Well, aren't you a little ray of sunshine?" muttered Psyduck, under his breath. "And you are ...?" asked Gigalith.

"Ugh, Deerling. And what are peasants like you doing here, anyway?" she said, turning her nose up.

"Charming..." whispered Gigalith to Sandslash.

A goat walked through the doors, took one look at Deerling, and fainted. A little ball of green spikes hopped over him, and into the lobby. "Oh dear, what happened Skiddo?" he muttered, pulling the goat onto a chaise lounge. "He'll come round in a minute or two. Oh, I almost forgot! How rude of me! My name is Ferroseed and this is Skiddo."

"Hello!" said Fennekin.

_A few hours later_

Everyone was either in the lobby or in their bedroom. Skiddo was sat next to Deerling, who was trying to leave to her bedroom with Klink. "The way your chocolate eyes shine! They are so divine!" sang Skiddo.

"Trust me, I know. Now how about you let me... Err... Get my beauty sleep."

"She certainly needs it!" snickered Fennekin.

"HEY!" screeched Deerling. "Come on Klink. Let's go." she trotted up the stairs to her room, followed by Klink. "Why does she need someone to go up to her room with her anyway?" asked Psyduck. "Probably to get her room ready. She's incapable of doing _anything_ herself." said Shiny Umbreon who had been talking to Gothorita. The two had clicked immediately. "So Klink-" began Servine, noticing the cogs appear. "Why do you-" he was cut off, as a stone flew through an open window and hit Klink, who fell to the ground and through the grand staircase "AAARGGHHH!" he cried in agony, as parts of the staircase fell down and landed on him. All of a sudden, the whole staircase collapsed with a tremendous crash, silencing the cries of Klink. "Oh... My... God!" screamed Munna. "Hey, what's this?" asked Audino, picking up a piece of paper from the rubble.

"_Greetings guests,_

_as you may have noticed, your friend is no longer with us. This is a fun little game I like to call... "There's no escape, everyone will die" sounds fun, right? Well... It does to me!_

_Sincerely, the superior._

Oh. My. Goodness! So there's a murderer on the island!" she took a step back.

"I would say 'I told you so' but that would be completely inappropriate." said Psyduck.

"What is all the _fuss _about?" snapped Deerling, lifting her sleep mask from her face. She took in the destruction before her.

"It's... It's... Klink." said Caterpie.

"What about him? Where is he?" she demanded. Meinfoo gestured to the stairs. Deerling began to cry. Buckets and buckets. "NO! He has to be alive!"

"Well... No-one's _actually _checked yet..." began Weedle.

"What are you waiting for then?!" Skiddo, Gigalith and Ferroseed rushed to the mound of wood, and began searching through it. Within a few minutes, Gigalith had found him. "Check his pulse! Quickly! Do something! Anything!" cried Deerling. Gigalith lowered him to the ground, and Ferroseed checked his pulse. A tear welled up in his eye. "He's..." he began.

"I know..." nodded Deerling, sniffing. She left to her bed to get some rest. One by one, the other houseguests helped each other to the top of the rubble, onto the balcony, and to their bedrooms. "Goodnight." Lillipup said to Ferroseed.

"Goodnight." he replied.

**000**

Wow! So! Our first death! It turns out there's a murderer on the island, and the pushover Klink was their first victim! I know you probably can't know for sure who the murderer is, but it's fun to guess!

Klink: Hey, I think you should review. **Sigh** I was never gonna survive that long anyway...


	2. Chapter 2

Unova Island Episode 2

It was the morning after Klink had been crushed by the staircase. Everyone was eating breakfast, apart from Deerling. She couldn't handle it. Somehow, the killer had fixed the staircase overnight. No-one felt safe walking down it. "Can I have everyone's attention please!" said Audino, breaking the silence. "I would like Klink to have a proper burial. He was a good person."

"Much more than that!" cried Deerling.

"And then, we will have a meeting about our situation." Psyduck was about to say 'Who died and made you the leader?' but that would have made everyone hate him. One by one, the guests left the house. Deerling was last, with Skiddo helping her. Everyone watched, as Gigalith dug a hole for Klink, and Sandslash lowered him in. Deerling was wailing the whole time, with Skiddo comforting her. Funnily enough, she was actually _letting him._ Ferroseed covered Klink with earth. "Hey, um, Deerling? Is there anything... You want to say? To make this a bit more... Proper." said Lillipup. Deerling nodded. "When I was younger, I was brought up very well, with Klink. He was my only friend. And a very good one! He was always there for me, and... And... OH!" she collapsed into a puddle of tears, and continued to add to it. "Alright. Guys. Time for the meeting. We need to get to know each other better." announced Audino. The guests slowly walked into the lobby. "So," she continued, "I'll go first. My name is Audino. I work in a call centre, and I live in Unova."

"She works in a call centre? Figures, seen as she talks so much..." muttered Sunkern.

"So, who would like to go next?" asked Audino.

"I will." said Lillipup. "As you know, my name is Lillipup. I also live in Unova, and grew up on a farm. That's my job, too."

"I'll go next. My name is Sandile, and I come from Hoenn. I work at a... A carwash. But, uh, y'know... I get to meet lots of people, so it's... Um..." stuttered Sandile.

"Okay." said Audino. She had a notepad and was writing things down.

"My turn!" exclaimed Sylveon. "Alright, so, I live in Kalos, and I am a Primary school teacher!" he said.

"Next?" said Audino.

"I guess it's me." decided Gigalith. "I live in Unova... Like most of us, it seems. And I am an adventure club leader!"

"I'll go." sighed Shiny Umbreon. "So, I'm Shiny Umbreon and I live in Unova... Like pretty much everyone here, because that's where we are... But anyway, I work... Or WORKED... As a clothes shop assistant."

"I'm Mienfoo, and I lived in Unova, and worked as a Football Coach."

"Caterpie? How about you?" suggested Audino.

"Um, OK, my name is Caterpie, I come from Kanto, and I am an electrician."

"I'll go next." said Weedle. "So, I'm Weedle, I come from Kanto as well, and I am a professional model."

"I'm Gothorita," she began, "I _also _come from Unova, and I'm a librarian."

"Hello, my name is Munna and I'm a florist! I come from, you guessed it, Unova!" she giggled.

"Joltik?"

"Hi, I'm Joltik, I come from Unova, surprise surprise, and I'm a waitress!"

"I'm Skiddo. I come from Kalos, and I'm a Law Student."

"I come from Kalos, and I'm an air hostess." said Fennekin.

"I'm Ferroseed, I come from Unova, and I work for the RSPCP."

"Who next?"

"I don't want to go." said Sunkern, bluntly. Psyduck didn't want to go either, but decided to.

"My name is Psyduck." he sighed. "And I workED at a gift shop."

"Deerling? Could you tell us about yourself... And Klink?"

"Well... I had very rich parents. And Klink was my butler." Ferroseed's eyes widened.

"Butler?"

"Yes. He always looked after me. We came from Unova. I was unemployed. He did everything for me..." she couldn't hold back the floodgates any longer.

"It's OK!" exclaimed Skiddo, rushing towards her.

"Servine. Sandslash. Your turn."

"Why should I?" demanded Servine.

"Because, then everyone will suspect you."

"What do you mean?" asked Lillipup. "I thought there was a murderer on the island!"

"There is. And it's probably one of us."

"Why would you think that?"

"Because then the murderer can disguise themselves within us. A... A cat among the pigeons, if you will."

"Surely we should check for one on the island, before we jump to conclusions." said Psyduck.

"Yes. But our meeting is still going on."

"I guess I'll tell you guys." sighed Sandslash. "I come from Unova. I'm homeless. And unemployed. I thought coming here was a _haven!_"

"Sunkern? Servine?"

"I come from Unova and work at a hot-dog stand." said Sunkern.

"There's something more. I know it."

"Well... If you must know... My wife just left me. Sewaddle. She was... Amazing. At least that's what I thought."

"Servine."

"Ugh. I'm Servine. I'm a thief. End of."

"Where do you-"

"Unova. Do you know any Servine's that DON'T come from Unova?"

"Well I-"

"We're done."

"But wait! I was gonna-"

"Nobody cares!" he snapped viciously.

"I think we should search the island." said Gigalith.

"Sylveon already has. And Psyduck probably looked around when he was outside." said Sunkern.

"Yeah, but don't you think we should do _something?_"

Sunkern sighed. "Fine. But I don't wanna die!"

"We can search the island together! In pairs! No one leave their pair for one second." suggested Audino.

"What if we're paired with the murderer?!" exclaimed Deerling, appalled by this idea.

"Well, if you die, we'll know who the murderer is. I'll go with Audino." said Lillipup.

"Hey, Gothorita? Wanna be my pair?" asked Shiny Umbreon.

"Sure." she agreed.

"Skiddo seems the safest choice." said Deerling, pointing her nose upwards.

"Gigalith, would you like to go with me?" asked Ferroseed. Gigalith agreed.

"This isn't some pre-school activity!" snorted Sunkern. Ironically, he immediately went to ask Psyduck if he wanted to go with him. Sandile went with Sandslash, Sylveon went with Munna, Mienfoo went with Servine, Caterpie went with Weedle and Joltik went with Fennekin.

"So... We should go explore, I guess." said Audino.

"Munna! Let's go to the pond I found!" exclaimed Sylveon, running off. Munna followed him.

"Shall we search the mansion?" Skiddo asked Deerling. She snorted with distaste.

"_Fine._" Skiddo walked up the stairs, followed by the brown deer.

Mienfoo was sat in the lobby with Servine. "Come on! We need to go search!" exclaimed Mienfoo.

"NO!" retorted Servine.

"Why? Scared we might find some evidence that points towards you?" she asked.

"What? No!"

"Why?"

"Because I'm not the murderer!"

"And we all TOTALLY believe that..."

Audino was searching under a bush, for a knife or something like that.

"This hunt isn't going too well." said Lillipup.

Audino sighed. "I know. But we can't give up! We might miss out on a key piece of evidence." Lillipup rolled her eyes. "What?" asked Audino. Lillipup laughed.

After a day of being in pairs, it became apparent to the guests that although no-one had died... This wasn't their best plan. "Guys... I'm going to bed." decided Munna.

"Well lock your door." said Sunkern sarcastically. Then Deerling went up to bed, followed by Skiddo, and then Audino. One by one, they left to their rooms. Shiny Umbreon was the only one still in the living room. When she was sure nobody was still there, she began to cry. "Why? WHY?" she stammered. "Why me? Why? ANSWER ME! WHY!" she screamed. "God. If you're up there, which I'm fairly sure you are, then please, please oh _please!_ Don't let this happen to me..." she sniffled. Suddenly, her ears pricked up. She thought she heard a noise. "Nononononono!" she muttered. A figure stepped out of the shadows. "GUYS THE KILLER! IT'S-" she began. But it was Gothorita.

"Shiny Umbreon? What are you doing here? You know we're not supposed to stay up this late."

"I... I just..." she stammered. Gothorita leaned towards her and gave her a hug.

"Don't worry..." she muttered. "Now let's get to the safety of our beds." the pair walked up the stairs, and went to their rooms.

In the morning, everyone was alive and well, eating breakfast. "Has anyone seen Deerling?" asked Skiddo.

"No." replied Sandile. "I'd assume you were with her... You always are."

"Well... I can't find her anywhere."

Audino looked concerned.

"Oh, don't worry about her." scoffed Fennekin. "She's probably still in bed having her 'Beauty Sleep'. Psh!" Skiddo glared at her.

Mienfoo sighed. "I'll go check on her." she walked up the stairs and knocked on Deerling's door. She expected an angry voice to yell at her, and tell her to 'Leave her alone'. But that didn't happen. "Deerling? Deeeerling? Helloo?" she pushed the door open, and to her disbelief, saw Deerling lay on the floor, in a pool of blood. Mienfoo screamed. In a matter of seconds, Skiddo was at the door, followed closely by Ferroseed. Skiddo wept, and Mienfoo comforted him. Ferroseed leant down to check for a pulse, but she was long gone. Audino, with the others, had come to find out what had happened. "Do you know... What happened?" she asked Mienfoo.

"No... I... I didn't think to check." Audino knelt down next to Ferroseed.

"I can see lines around her neck... Looks like she was strangled." assessed Ferroseed.

"Let's give her a proper burial. Like Klink." said Audino.

"In the morning?" asked Psyduck.

"No. Now." she replied. As she left the room, she felt a cold breeze. She looked back to see an open window. "Hmm..." she muttered to herself.

All the houseguests walked out of the house, with Gigalith and Skiddo at the front carrying Deerling. They lay her in the hole that Sandslash had dug, and each person took it in turns to shovel a pile of dirt onto her- Even Servine.

**000**

I know, it's a pretty puny ending, and I know, I haven't done another chapter in forever, but oh well! It's out! So yeah! Deerling died! She wasn't supposed to die yet... But she did :3 Audino's trying to solve the mystery... But will she survive? I... Don't know. I haven't decided. I'm just rolling with it. You all thought Shiny Umbreon was doomed, didn't ya! ;D Anyways, see ya!

Akka :D


End file.
